


Role Reversal

by Spanieltoweldjh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan!Top - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phil!Bottom - Freeform, Sex, Smut, cursing, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanieltoweldjh/pseuds/Spanieltoweldjh
Summary: Happy 31st Birthday to Phil!To celebrate, the two boys have an exciting round of "Birthday Sex"Word Count (Before Authors Edits): 1,280Twitter: @MIXTAPETYLER





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count (Before Authors Edits): 1,280
> 
> Happy Birthday Phil!  
> This Fic Contains: (Dan Tops, Phil Bottoms) ("Daddy") ("Princess") *Mild Cursing*  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @MIXTAPETYLER
> 
> (I wrote this on Wattpad a while ago and just thought of publishing it to Ao3)
> 
> Take note that I wrote this a year+ ago and I have yet to re-read it so if you read anything cringey, Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was Phil's birthday and Dan was over astatic for the night he was preparing.

"Happy birthday Phil!" Dan exclaimed, "Dan its midnig-" Phil was explaining before he fully acknowledged Dan, shirtless in his pants and a full head of quiff styled hair. Dan had his arms crossed as he stood in Phil's doorway grinning, but it wasn't his normal grin of submissiveness, this grin was full of pure desire to give Phil the best night of his life. Tonight screamed for a "Role Reversal".

Phil's eyes scanned over Dan's body a thousand times over, His eyes mainly focusing on the imprint of a stiffening member swelling in Dan's thin pants. "Oh Dan-" Phil soon remembered that minutes before Dan greeted him, Phil had been fingering himself, as he had been aching for "Birthday Sex", so he took out a small bottle of lube and started stretching his tight hole. Phil tried not to make eye contact with the bottle sitting next to him on his bedside table but Dan had easily spotted the open bottle and Phil shirtless, trying to hide the fact that he was completely naked and stretched underneath his duvet blankets. Dan strolled over to Phil in bed. Phil quickly tried to pull his blankets up to obscure the view of his bare chest. Dan rushed in for a heavily passionate kiss and to pull the duvet down exposing all of Phil. "Dan!" Phil yelped in embarrassment. "I don't think that's my name tonight, now is it, princess?" Dan slurred. Phil took in a sharp breath, letting Dan know that Phil had now been aware of the obvious "Role Reversal" that tonight entailed. "Um, uh yes Mr. Howell" Phil stuttered. Phil noticed that he hadn't been able to get a full sentence of words to come out of his mouth with him stuttering, but all he could do was stutter, thinking about the events that would soon unravel later that evening.

"Oh don't be silly, Princess. You can just call me-" "Daddy!" Phil said interrupting Dan. "Good, Princess." Dan praised, "But what can Princess do on his knees?" Dan asked almost impatiently. Dan took a rounded butt plug from the bedside drawer. "This is to keep you nice and stretched for daddy while I fuck your throat until you choke," Dan said as he slowly pushed the plugin causing Phil to whine. Phil gave up trying to refuse himself to partake in the mutual feeling of lust rising between the two. Phil shyly turned over onto his knees displaying the bright plug filling him up so well and his bare body, to Dan's view. Dan quickly ditched his pants to the floor and positioned him sat behind Phil. Dan traced his warm fingers around Phil's sensitive hips. Phil pushed his ass back into Dan's crotch, now playing his part as the whinny, submissive sex slave. Dan grabbed a handful of Phil's hair and pulled his head to whisper into Phil's ear "Look at you holding the plugin so well, all stretched and ready for Daddy, You want Daddy to fill you up, Don't you?" Dan teased as he turned Phil around, planting Phil's facing face his crotch. Phil's eyes admired the hard member aching to be touched presented before him. "Daddy, May I-" "Of course you can, Princess." Dan instinctively answered, tracing the curves of Phil's thin yet plump lips with the head off his penis.

Phil began to lower his head down to take Dan's length into his watering mouth, when he stopped to bat his prolonged lust-filled eyes and pout, just the way he knew "Daddy" would like. "Thank You for playing with me, Daddy." Phil thanked whilst still looking at Dan with his "Innocent" eyes.

You're always doing or saying something so innocent with that juicy mouth, aren't you?" "...but what else can that mouth do?", Dan asked anticipating the feeling of being inside of Phil's warm mouth. Phil took Dan into his mouth and allowed Dan's member to slide down his throat. Phil began bobbing his head, faster every stroke. Once Phil moved back to the head of Dan's length, Phil flicked his tongue between Dan's pre-cum dripping slip and savored the sweet, passionate moans he had been eliciting from Dan's mouth. Phil's mouth and tongue continued exploring Dan's balls, "Phil I'm gonna-", Phil cut Dan's sentence short by expressing "I want it all daddy.". Dan happily obliged and began to fuck Phil's throat raw as his cum slid soothingly down Phil's throat. Phil's voice was now hoarse as if he were shy. "May I turn over daddy?" Phil inquired. "Sure, Princess" Dan replied firmly smacking Phil's ass, leaving a red mark.

Phil was on his knee and elbows, awaiting entry from Dan. Dan grabbed his penis and sat it up against Phil's bum so that he was lightly grinding onto Phil. Dan had halfway pulled out the plug when he started teasingly swirling the plug around, Phil whined at the feeling of being less full and being teased. Once Dan had fully removed the plug and tossed it across the room, He lined himself up with the hole and vigorously thrust into Phil.

"Oh, Fuck!" Phil yelled in the midst of an adrenaline rush. Dan, still inside of Phil lent down to whisper into Phil's ear once again " I'm gonna fuck you so good, you'll be screaming my name minutes after you cum. "I gonna fuck you so good you won't be able to stand for weeks, you got that baby boy?" Dan growled. "uhh, just fuck me already!" Phil whined.

*Smack* Dan's hand rippled across Phil ass cheek leaving a plump red hand mark in its place. "I asked, "Do you understand!" Dan snarled. "Ahhh, Shit!" Phil reacted. "I'm so sorry daddy it won't happen again!" Phil quickly exclaimed, His throat still sore from engulfing Dan's length. "Good, Princess." Dan finished. Without any other words, Dan started pounding into Phil. Dan over extenuated his groans to turn Phil on. Phil held on tightly to the bed sheets as he bit his lip to keep from screaming from the overpowering pleasure coursing through his veins. Dan continued to pound every inch of his cock into Phil, causing a different curse word to leave Phil's mouth each time. "Shit!, Fuck! Damn!" Phil ushered. Dan stopped thrusting just long enough for the two to take the position of Phil straddling Dan. "Fuck yourself onto me, Princess," Dan suggested.

As Phil began to pick up the pace and bounce onto Dan's cock, Dan squirted lube into his hand and took a grip of Phil's penis. Dan began to pump Phil's member furiously, soon causing the bedspread behind the two boys and their stomachs to be covered in rich white sperm. Dan rode Phil through his orgasm. "Fuck Me, Daddy, F-Fuck me harder!" Phil yelped. Soon, Dan came deep inside of Phil. Phil fell onto Dan's chest, the two utterly exhausted. Once the two had come down from their highs Dan had noticed Phil silently chuckling. "Phil?, Are you okay?" Dan asked worriedly. Phil quietly turned his face towards Dan's with slight tears in his eyes. "Dan..." Phil said calmly "It hurts to move..." He continued.

Dan laughed, partly from amusement and partly from being nervous. Dan decided to play into the amusing part of his laughter, "I told you I'd fuck you good, Princess." Dan cheekily replied

After realizing he sounded like a douche bag, Dan apologized, "I'm sorry Princess, I'll help you wash up." "Come on let's go," Dan added. As He carried Phil off to the bath, "Tonight WAS the best birthday present ever, I kinda like this "Role Reversal" thing." Phil admitted cheekily.


End file.
